Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Coupling light from single mode edge emitting lasers to silicon (Si) photonics is costly, as it generally requires two lenses and a large isolator block. In systems that include such lasers and Silicon (Si) photonics, alignment tolerances may be less than 0.5 micrometers (μm). Such low alignment tolerances typically require active alignment to be met.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.